


Happy endings

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas is complete with Vic he’s truly at home with her and this life of theirs
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Happy endings

“None of this should have ever happened”Lucas said to her 

“I’m glad we ended up together”Vic nuzzled into him

“So formal in the beginning and here we are husband and wife”Lucas looked down at their hands 

“Fell for someone whom really outranked me and it was the best thing that ever happened to me”Vic mentioned 

“I actually was afraid of this happening me falling for you”Lucas said to her 

“I knew that if I let you in and gave you my heart that I wouldn’t be able to escape you”Victoria said to him 

“Good because you are stuck with me for the rest of your life”Lucas smiled at her 

“No complaints from me”Vic replies 

“It might seem cheesy to believe in happy endings but you’re mines”Lucas said to her

“I’m trying my hardest not to cry like crazy right now”Vic held back her tears 

“I’ll start crying and I’m probably sure I won’t be able to stop”Lucas rubbed his thumb under her eyes 

“Last time that happened was at the hospital”Vic softly said 

“Worst time of my life”Lucas muttered 

Lucas still blames himself for that fateful accident that landed him into a hospital bed 

“I’m here and you’re fine”Vic soothes him

“It takes a lot to get there for me”Lucas admitted 

“You’re in much better shape now anyways”Vic says 

“Just saying that because you can sneak looks at my physique as my wife”Lucas teased her 

“So maybe I am?”Vic winked as she rose a brow 

“A lady of mystery always intrigues me”Lucas says

“You’re everything and more to me”Vic leaned in kissing his lips 

“You complete me in a way I didn’t even think could be possible”Lucas muttered pulling away


End file.
